In package delivery, package sizes will generally vary. When packages are loaded into a delivery vehicle, they are usually loaded onto shelves in a somewhat random order. Typically, the driver of the delivery vehicle is not the person responsible for loading the packages into the vehicle and staging the packages. As such, while the driver may know the general location of a particular package in the vehicle, the driver may still have to spend a significant amount of time searching for the specific package to be delivered at a particular delivery location.
Therefore a need exists for systems that register the locations of packages in a delivery vehicle at load time and systems that locate those packages in the vehicle at delivery time.